un pequeño accidente bi-dimensional
by Julxanxmi11
Summary: Mónica y Alice son dos chicas normales de 14 años, pero una de ellas creara un dispositivo para viajar en el tiempo, pero luego algo sale mal, y tendrán que pedir ayuda en especial ya que ellas han creado una paradoja en el tiempo. (Mal summary lo se pero denle una oportunidad es mas bueno de lo que parece)
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¿cómo están todos? Bueno pues esta es mi segunda historia espero que les guste en esta historia cuento con mi amiga del alma, bruneli12, ella estará en esta historia conmigo y espero que les guste mucho!

Disclamier: Tmnt no me pertenece

* * *

Transcurría el año 2016 con mucha tranquilidad en california, todos estaban tranquilos menos en una escuela de la zona llamada Franci Elementary School (N.A: la escuela es inventada y está en ingles porque está en USA jeje) donde una alumna de unos 14 años castaña con mechas rosas, cabello liso y ojos cafés estaba a punto de hacer un experimento en el club de química.

?: Ya casi solo necesito agregar este líquido y lo lograre, pero solo será una pizca…

?: No lo vas a lograr Alice así que para que te molestas...- dijo un chico con una bata de laboratorio con aspecto de niño mimado

Toda la clase estaba atrás de unas mesas por temor a que algo le saliera mal como de costumbre…

Alice: Timothy cállate o sino no lo lograre porque me desconcentraras

Profesor: Cállense niños, Alice continua…

Alice: bien solo una pizca…

En ese instante le agrego un poco más de lo que debía y al principio nada sucedió…

Alice: ¡Creo que lo logre!

Pero inmediatamente cuando termino la frase sucedió una gran explosión que del lado derecho de su cara quedo negro debido a la explosión

Timothy (en tono burlón): Hay si lo lograste bravo

Alice: Timothy ¡deja de hacer eso! Ya casi lo lograba…

Profesor: Señorita Alice, esto no debe volver a pasar, porque si vuelve a suceder tendremos que llegar a consecuencias más graves

Alice: ¿Como cuáles?

Profesor: No podrás volver al club de química…

Alice: Pero…

Y en eso sonó el timbre

Profesor: Preparen sus proyectos de química para la feria de inventos pero recuerden tiene que tener algo que ver con química

Y con eso todos salieron y como eran la última clase todos salieron al patio a platicar, algunos se sentaron en el pasto en grupo para hablar y Alice se sentó debajo de un árbol y espero a que su hermana llegara

Mientras tanto con su hermana…

?: Mónica recuerda que para mañana necesitas traer 3 botes de pintura es muy importante que no se te olvide es para pintar el cuadro del árbol que estamos haciendo juntas en el club de pintura

Mónica: Tranquila Emily lo recordare te lo prometo

Emily: Más te vale pero no lleves ni azul, ni verde ni naranja ¿ok?

Mónica: Ok no llevare tus colores favoritos

Emily: Bien nos vemos mañana, ya llego mi mamá por mi ¡bye!

Mónica: ¡Adiós!

Y con eso Emily se fue al carro de su mamá dejando sola en el pasillo a Mónica

Mónica: Ahora debo encontrar a mi hermana

Y con eso supo dónde buscar fue al árbol donde su hermana siempre se sentaba a tomar la sombra

Mónica: Hola Alice

Alice: Hola…

Mónica: Como te fue con tu experimento

Alice: Igual que siempre

Mónica: Ahh…bueno pues…estoy aburrida

Alice: Tu siempre estas aburrida- a punto de echarse a reír

Mónica: Si y siempre digo babosadas cuando estoy aburrida, estoy loca

Alice: Y ahora qué vas a decir

Mónica: mm…quiero un unicornio rosa…

Alice estaba riendo a carcajadas, su hermana siempre la había hecho reír

Y en eso llego una camioneta de color blanco

Alice: Mamá ya llego por nosotras

Mónica: Si ya vámonos

Y con eso subieron al auto pero por el pasillo estaba corriendo un profesor a punto de detener el auto, era el profesor del club de quimica de Alice.

Alice: Mamá hola ¿cómo estas? ¡Bueno ahora acelera!

Profesor: ¡Señorita espere!

Alice: Mamá ¡solo avanza!

Profesor: ¡Señorita!- y con eso detuvo el auto porque la mama de las niñas lo vio- hola ¿cómo ha estado?

Mamá: Pues bien gracias, ¿qué necesita decirme?

Profesor: Pues vera en el club de química la señorita Alice estaba haciendo un experimento y pues…

Mamá: Y salió mal verdad…

Profesor: Si, pero gracias al cielo nadie salió lastimado pero si ella vuelve a hacer algo como eso se saldrá del club de química y adiós a su beca…

Mamá: Bien pues hablare con ella

Profesor: Bien

Y el profesor se fue

Mamá: Alice que fue lo que sucedió…

Alice: Te lo explicare cuando lleguemos a casa

Y con eso todo el transcurso del viaje a su hogar estuvo en silencio…

Y luego llegaron a una casa muy bonita llena de flores, y con las paredes color azul cielo, la casa tenía 3 pisos, en el primer piso estaba una hermosa y grande cocina, una mesa, un comedor, y la sala, un baño y en la parte de atrás un patio mediano con una casa para perros. En el segundo piso estaba una sala de TV con sillones individuales de todos colores y una mesa con colores, marcadores, etc. En ese mismo piso había un cuarto especial con un gran colchón en el piso y un saco de box donde las chicas practicaban con su padre el arte del ninjitsu. Y había un baño grande y uno pequeño, había un cuarto que tenía 2 camas, era el cuarto de visitas. En el tercer piso había una habitación muy grande con una televisión mediana y un closet y un baño con jacuzzi, era el cuarto de sus padres, y había un cuarto grande con dos camas, una color azul aqua y otra color magenta un closet enorme y un balcón que se podía apreciar el amanecer.

A y Mo: Hogar dulce hogar- dijeron al entrar

* * *

Bueno pues eso es todo espero que les haya gustado, sé que no tiene mucho en común con Tmnt pero después van a aparecer, dejen reviews y tratare de actualizarla pronto.

Hasta pronto, Julxanxmi11


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí les mando el capítulo 2 espero que les guste tanto como a mi

Disclamier: Tmnt no me pertenece

* * *

Las niñas entraron en su casa y luego fueron a la cocina y la mesa estaba puesta con sus platos, en el centro una bandeja mediana de sushi de diferentes tipos, un plato chico con salsa de soya y té en una jarra.

Cada una puso sus mochilas en un cuarto chico y se fueron a sentar para empezar a comer.

Alice tenía unos palillos de color menta con flores de color magenta

Mónica tenía unos palillos de color azul aqua con estrellas color rosa claro

Y así las dos niñas y su mamá se sentaron a comer

Mamá: Alice ahora que estamos en casa, me puedes explicar ¿porque salió mal tu experimento?

Alice: Pues…Timothy tuvo la culpa…- cruzando los brazos

Mamá: Alice…dime la verdad…

Alice: Ok debía agregar un poco de un ingrediente y le puse más de lo que debía y salió mal

Mamá: Ok pero la próxima vez que no vuelva a pasar ok, tu beca está en juego

Alice: Si mamá no volverá a pasar…

Y con eso se pusieron a terminar de comer y luego cuando terminaron las niñas fueron a su cuarto y se pusieron a platicar

Mónica: Oye y ¿qué harás para tu feria de ciencias?

Alice: No tengo la menor idea

Mónica: ¿Y qué harán tus amigas?

Alice: ¿¡Amigas!? Yo no tengo muchas amigas

Mónica: Yo tampoco…solo Emily… ¿Y tienes "amigos"?- haciendo comillas con los dedos

Alice: Tampoco…me eh estado concentrando más en los proyectos y tareas, porque no quiero perder mi beca

Mónica: Yo tampoco tengo amigos…

Alice: Claro que sí que me dices de esos chicos: Mark, David, Thomas, Alexander…

Mónica (interrumpiéndola): No los recuerdo

Alice (susurrando): Ya sabes los que te hicieron la pregunta

Mónica: No les eh contestado

Alice: ¿Por qué?

Monica: No lo se…es solo que todavía no encuentro al indicado…

Alice: Pues la verdad tienes muchas opciones…

Mónica le da un codazo para que se calle

Alice: ¡Auch!, bueno en fin creo que lo mejor será que me ponga a hacer el proyecto

Mónica: Si y yo la tarea

Y con eso cada quien se fue a un escritorio que estaba a lado de sus camas y se pusieron a trabajar.

Y luego Mónica la había terminado, y se fue a ver televisión

Mientras tanto Alice estaba muy preocupada por su proyecto de ciencias y no lograba terminarlo pero luego le estaba dando los toques finales para al fin terminarlo

Luego Mónica entro a la habitación y la encontró ahí en su escritorio trabajando

Mónica: ¿Ya lo vas a terminar?

Alice: Si ya casi…

Mónica: Y ¿Qué es?

Alice: Es una máquina del tiempo

Era un cuadrado de 5 por 5cm aproximadamente y brillaba con una luz color verde

Mónica: Aunque no sea una experta en química, ¿eso que tiene que ver con química?

Alice: Pues en el centro hay un cuadrado más pequeño y ahí le pones un químico llamado encafenotol (N.A: No eh aprendido química, esta sustancia yo la invente entonces no existe)

Mónica: ¿Y para qué sirve?

Alice: Es…es…el combustible para que funcione-tratando de sonar simple

Mónica: Ahhhhh, ok y ¿funciona?

Alice: No lo se

Mónica: Hay que probarlo

Alice: No sé si sea buena idea…

Mónica: ¡Claro que lo es!

Y entonces Mónica empezó a presionar botones al azar

Alice: ¡Nooo!

Y luego se empezó a formar un portal de color azul, verde, amarillo y morado y las empezó a jalar hacia el

Mónica: ¿¡Que fue lo que hice!?- sujetándose de la puerta del closet

Alice: ¡Creo que lo activaste y se abrió el portal!-sujetándose de la bota de Mónica

Mónica: ¿¡Y ahora que hacemos!?

Alice: ¡No lo sé, pero la puerta no resistirá por mucho tiempo!

Y luego la puerta se rompió y las niñas iban a ir adentro del portal porque las empezaba a jalar

Alice: Tengo que empezar a aprender a cerrar la boca

Y con eso las niñas entraron y el portal se cerró

Las niñas empezaron a entrar por un tubo de los mismos colores que el portal llena de relojes de muchos colores diferentes

Mónica: ¿Qué es esto?

Alice: Parece que estamos viajando en el tiempo…

Y luego el tubo por el que estaban pasando comenzó a sacudirse y luego al final del tubo este se abrió y las niñas cayeron al suelo y luego el portal se empezó a cerrar, dejando a las niñas tiradas en el piso en otro tiempo y en otro lugar.

Alice: ¿En dónde estamos?

Mónica: No lo se

Alice vio a una señora pasar y le pregunto

Alice: Disculpe ¿que día es? ¿Qué año es? ¿Y qué lugar es este?

Señora: Es martes 12, el año 2001, y es Nueva York, ¿acaso naciste ayer?

Alice: Gracias-ignorando la pregunta de la señora, y con eso la señora se fue

Mónica: ¿oye Alice?

Alice: Hay no este es un grave error…

Mónica: ¿Alice?

Alice: Como vamos a volver, que voy a hacer

Mónica: ¿Alice?

Alice: Esto nunca debió de haber pasado

Mónica: ¡Alice!

Alice: ¡Que!

Mónica: Mira ese es…

Alice: No puedo creerlo es…

Mo y A: Papá…

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 2 espero que les haya gustado

Dejen reviews

Hasta pronto, Julxanxmi11


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por haberme atrasado pero es que tuve faltas de imaginación y ahora con los proyectos de la escuela tengo faltas de tiempo.

Extrañe mucho la sensación de escribir un nuevo capítulo es que con mis tareas no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews:

Bruneli12

Sara Mury 11

Luisa Bella

RED NOSE

Ustedes siempre me apoyan muchas gracias por sus palabras que me dejan y espero que les guste este capitulo!

Disclamier: Tmnt no me pertenece

* * *

Mo y A: Papá…

Mónica: ¡Papá!

Fue corriendo hacia su padre más joven y corrió a abrazarlo pero su padre más joven no las reconocía porque ellas todavía no nacían.

Alice: Mónica…él no sabe quién somos…

Mónica (suelta a su padre): Es cierto…. ¡Porque mundo cruel!-Mónica empezó a llorar

Su padre: mm…perdón pero ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Alice:…esto es lo más cruel que nos pudo pasar….

Mónica: ¡Somos tus hijas porque no nos recuerdas!

Su padre: Mis…..hijas…

Alice: Mónica es suficiente él no tiene ni la menor idea de quien somos…..Vámonos…

Y con eso las niñas se fueron hacia otro lado muy tristes…

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo de repente y las chicas caminaban atreves de las calles vacías solas….o eso era lo que ellas creían….

Mónica: Lo siento…

Alice: Porque?

Mónica (se puso de espaldas): Por…por…por existir…- y con eso se volteo y vio a su hermana a los ojos y los ojos de Mónica se llenaron de lágrimas

Alice (abrazando a su hermana): No es cierto Mónica te quiero mucho…

Mónica: Quiero a mi mamá….y de pasada un unicornio azul… (N.A: Ah Mónica en los momentos más tristes sique siendo muy positiva…)

Alice: Oye recuerdas la canción que mamá nos contaba en las noches….

Mónica: Claro que si… ¿Podrías cantarla plis?

Alice: Por supuesto…

**Pongan la canción de Violetta "Algo se enciende"**

Las chicas siguieron caminando pensando en muchas cosas….

Mientras tanto alguien a lo lejos veía con detenimiento y con no muy buenas intenciones a las chicas….

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_10 MINUTOS ANTES…._

?: Estoy aburrido jefecito, ¿qué fechoría podemos realizar?

?: Callarte sería un ¡buen COMIENZO!

?:Perdón jefe Kai…

Kai: Gracias ya nadie me tiene respeto….Fong ¿qué quisieras hacer?

Fong: Ir a molestar a algunas personas jeje que le parece jefecito….

Kai: Me parece una buena idea…..busquen por cada rincón de esta ciudad en busca de problemas jejeje

Si….eran los mismísimos, los únicos, los ineptos dragones purpuras (aplausos por favor jejeje XD) y ahora tenían a un nuevo jefe…

Con la orden de su jefe ellos se fueron y Fong, tsoi y sid (los dragones purpuras) se fueron para buscar problemas por la ciudad

Mientras se iban alejando Kai su líder se fue quedando solo en la oscuridad de la noche… y de repente saca de su bolsillo una pequeña foto de una chica con pelo negro hasta el hombro, ojos color negro, una blusa verde limón, unos jeans y unos zapatos color negro…

Kai: Te extraño…Mika…-una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

Inmediatamente se la secó y con eso empezó a saltar por unos cuantos edificios hasta que su radio empezó a sonar…

_Fong: Jefe encontramos a unas chicas solas caminando por las calles….-se escuchó otra voz-Yo las encontré….-Se escuchó una tercera voz- ¡claro que no cara de moco!_

_Kai: ¡PODRIAN CALLARSE!_

_Fong: Pues no estoy seguro jefe….-se escucha que le dan un zape al que hablo, y luego se escucha otra voz- Inútil ¡claro que podemos!_

_Kai (para sus adentros): Que inútiles son porque debo hacerme cargo de ellos son tan ¡ineptos!- (en voz alta)-Voy para haya_

Luego en menos de 5 minutos Kai llego y los ineptos estaban peleándose por…¿una mosca?

Fong: ¡Yo matare a la mosca!

Tsoi: ¡No yo matare a la mosca y se la daré al jefe!

Sid: ¡YO LO HARE!

(N.A: Pobres tienen algo a lo que yo llamo S.E.D que significa Síndrome de la Estupidez Desarrollada, lo tienen 7 de cada 10 hombres, las mujeres no lo tenemos porque sinceramente somos más maduras jejeje sin ofender a nadie bueno ellos si lo tienen)

Kai: Trio de inútiles para que ¡me darán una mosca!

Fong: Pus….para impresionarlo y que nos tenga respeto ¿no?

Kai: ¡TORPES! ¿Cuáles son los problemas que encontraron?

Fong: Ahhh si para eso venia…. (Parecía apenas comprender) ¡Les dije que venía para eso!

Sid: Bueno jefe ahí están sus problemas…

Kai vio fijamente hacia donde Sid apuntaba y sonrió maliciosamente…

Mientras tanto con las chicas…

Alice y Mónica estaban muy cansadas Mónica estaba casi dormida en los brazos de su hermana pero lo que más inquietaba a Alice era que no sabía ¿dónde iban a quedarse? ¿Cómo iban a regresar? ¿Qué harían ahora? Tenía tantas preguntas que su cabeza estaba hecha un nudo…Hasta que un grupo de 4 personas aparecieron no muy lejos de ellas rodeándolas sin salida….

Alice estaba asustada no sabía qué hacer y no había nadie más quien pudiera ayudarlas… parecía que era su fin solo le quedaba la pregunta ¿Qué hacer, no hacer nada o defenderse?

Alice empezó a despertar suavemente a Mónica y cuando ella despertó estaba aterrada, los hombres estaban muy cerca de ellas rodeándolas sin escape….

Mónica: Alice…. ¿qué hacemos?…

Kai: Hola linduras, ¿Qué hacen a estas horas de la noche caminando **solas **por las calles de Nueva York?

Alice: Pues íbamos directo a casa venimos de una… ¡fiesta! Si de una fiesta de una amiga…. Pero no se preocupen que ya nos íbamos….

Fong: No es problema nosotros las acompañamos….-sonrió maliciosamente

Luego Sid se estaba acercando a Alice y le iba a agarrar el brazo pero Alice con lo único que sabía de ninjitsu bloqueo con su pierna su brazo para que o la agarrara

Fong: Parece que tenemos a unas chicas rudas…me gustan las chicas rudas…

Después Tsoi intenta tomar el brazo de Alice otra vez pero Alice lo bloquea con su pierna y después Fong le hace un corte poco profundo en la pierna y Alice cae al piso adolorida por el corte que le había hecho.

Después Kai toma una cuerda y rápidamente amarra con la cuerda los brazos de Mónica y Sid la carga en su espalda.

Mónica: ¡NO, SUELTAME! ¡AYUDAME ALICE!

Alice (tratando de moverse): No Mónica….

Y luego empezaron a moverse hacia su guarida pero después algo llego y empujo a Sid al piso de tal forma que soltó a Mónica y luego hubo una pelea mientras las chicas estaban en el suelo semi-inconscientes….

Después todo había terminado….

Los dragones purpuras se habían ido… (N.A: en verdad habían huido los muy ineptos jajaja)

Y su salvador iban hacia ellas…de hecho eran cuatro los que las habían salvado luego Alice empezó a escuchar una pequeña discusión entre sus 4 salvadores…

?: ¿Qué es lo que haremos con ellas?

?: No lo sé pero están muy heridas talvez pueda curarlas….

?: Si pero hay un pequeño detalle…¿Qué le diremos a Splinter?

?: Vamos Rafa están solas…en la oscuridad…y heridas y ¡piensas dejarlas ahí tiradas!

?:Obvio que no pero ¿qué le diremos al maestro Splinter?

?: Tengo una idea solo las curaremos, y luego se irán el maestro Splinter no tiene por qué enterarse de esto…¿Hecho?

(Las otras 3 voces): Hecho...

Y con eso el mayor (el de azul) cargo a Alice para curar su pierna y el 20 mayor (el de rojo) cargo a Mónica que solo estaba semi-inconsciente por el susto

Si definitivamente eran nuestras amadas, las únicas, las amadas TORTUGAS NINJA!

* * *

Y hasta aquí está el capítulo espero que le haya gustado y perdón si lo hice muy largo esque lo estaba escribiendo y me inspire

Y quería avisarles que como tengo faltas de tiempo que cual historia quieren que le dé más prioridad? Esta historia, la de Rafa (alguien que me entienda), o algún one-shot nuevo y si quisieran un nuevo one-shot de que se trataría maso menos?

Saludos y abrazos

Julxanxmi11


End file.
